Electronic devices running in a system produce heat, which may increase the ambient temperature of the system. Increased ambient temperature may reduce stability of the system and even cause a system failure. A cooling fan is typically used in a system to control the ambient temperature of the system and maintain stability of the system by providing a stable ambient temperature. To avoid shutting down of a system to replace a cooling fan, a hot swappable cooling fan can be installed to ensure continuous operation of the system. Some cooling fans are even provided with a status indicator, through which the state of the cooling fan is provided.
Typically, at least two sub-assemblies of a cooling fan are integrated through a fixing element (e.g., a bolt or buckle). If a status indicator is required on the cooling fan, available areas for disposing the fixing element on the cooling fan are reduced, which may cause the fixing element to exert an insufficient or uneven combining force on the cooling fan. When the cooling fan is unplugged from a system, a side of the cooling fan having a weaker combining force can be deformed by pulling or even fallen apart. As a result, there is a need to improve the stability of plugging or unplugging the cooling fan.